Host Hopping - rewrite
by Phantomhive Child
Summary: A re-write of my Fanfiction Host Hopping


Host Hopping – re-write

Chapter 1 – A New Client

It was a cold early spring day and the snow, that had caught everyone off guard the previous night, had comfortably settled on the gardens leaving a blanket of purity, however the same calmness could not be repeated inside the famous Ouran Academy. The Host Club was bustling as per usual with girls flocking from all over the school to be entertained by the '7' handsome boys that formed the Host Club. Today was the first day of a new term so every girl wanted to see the hosts, and well who could blame them, a whole mid-term break without handsome boys was too much for them, but for the Host Club it was always the same girls no new faces, just the same love obsessed creatures that they saw at the end of last term.

Well I say that there were no new face, that wasn't completely true, there was one young lady, who seemed to stand out from the crowed, she was shy and cautious, trying or should I say hoping that no one would notice her. Haruhi looked around the Host Club, she seemed to be bored of the whole entertainment of young ladies idea, but she had a debt to work off and well there was some enjoyment although today there were too many clients. Haruhi walked over to a quiet spot and stood there for a few moments, there she noticed the shy cautious young lady stood all alone and approached her. The young lady looked hesitant as walked towards her, but she never moved from the spot where she was stood.

"Hello 'Miss'", Haruhi said, trying to make conversation with the young lady. "I'm Haruhi, what's your name?" The young lady looked to the ground, but then lifted her head.

"Um, my name is Amile, I recently transferred into Ouran" Amile replied.

"Oh, you're the new student that started today" Haruhi replied.

"Yeah, you know Haruhi, you seem familiar."

"Do I", Haruhi sounded confused and intrigued at the same time.

"You are in class 1A, and you are really good friends with the twins."

"Oh you mean Hikaru and Kaoru then yep that's me." Haruhi casually replied. "So Amile what made you want to come to the Host Club?"

"Well it wasn't my intention to come, father says that I should focus on studies, but I wanted to see what all the fuss is about. Are you one of the hosts Haruhi?" Amile replied.

"Yeah, it's not a bad job most of the time, but today the ladies are just too much, there are too many of them. Hey, I have an idea, come to the Host Club tomorrow it should be a lot quieter then and then I can introduce you to the other hosts, and we can sit and talk, would you like that." Haruhi tried to build up Amile's self-confidence.

"Yeah, I would love that." Amile beamed. "Haruhi, I was wondering would you be able to give me a tour of the school, the class reps was supposed to but they wandered off."

"Yeah sure" Haruhi replied looking around the Host Club, "right, we will have to go now, whilst no one is watching. I'm not supposed to leave the host club."

"That's fine; it will be our little secret." Amile replied. It was clear that Amile, although not having long met Haruhi, had developed feelings for Haruhi. So Haruhi took Amile on a tour of Ouran Academy. First the school grounds then the buildings; it was the best way for Haruhi to avoid contact with the other hosts. Finally Haruhi had finished giving Amile a tour of the Academy and showed her to the gates.

"So Haruhi, tomorrow, Music room 3 like you said earlier." Amile said before leaving to walk home.

"Yes, tomorrow, don't forget." Haruhi replied.

"I won't" Amile smiled, and disappeared down the street. Haruhi sighed, just another day at the host club, she turned to walk towards the Academy, but halfway down the driveway she was met by an evil glare from Kyoya.

"Hello, Kyoya-Sempai." Haruhi mumbled.

"Where did you run off to then?" Kyoya quizzed.

"I was helping a new client." Haruhi replied quickly.

"What about your job as a host?"

"Look Kyoya, you're the one who is always telling me that the job of a host is to cater for our client's needs that's what I was doing, I met a new client today and she asked if I would show her around the school. Look if you don't believe me she is coming back to the Host Club tomorrow, I'll introduce you to her then. So for now will you please get off my back about it, and anyway there are 6 other hosts including yourself, that is plenty to go around." Haruhi replied sounding annoyed. Kyoya adjusted his glasses,

"Haruhi don't forget you owe us 8 million Yen remember." Kyoya replied and walked away from the school, towards a waiting limo. Haruhi didn't need the constant reminding of what she owes to the club, she was working it off, slowly, but still she was working it off. Haruhi walked to the Host Club to collect her things before proceeding to go home herself.

"Well that was an eventful first day, I wonder what tomorrow will bring", Haruhi said to herself as she walked home.


End file.
